Truth Or Dare with Nessie
by crazybookluver465
Summary: I know that there are a bunch but please read: Bella is a vamp Nessie is 18 Emmett is being supid and Edward is about to kill Jacob. R
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Or Dare**

This is after BD so Bella is a vamp and nessie is 18 now any way on with the story!

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella" sigh Alice- probably wants to play truth or dare.

"What Alice?" I asked -pissed

"Lets play truth or dare!" she yelled.

"No"

"But Bella every one alredy agreed, plas your a vampire nothing will happened, please please please?"

"Fine, but I have a couple of rules" I said as I walked down staired were every bussy were sittinig I sat down with them "OK you are not alowed to dare Nessie understand?" he nodded.

"But mom!" Renesmee whined

"Renesmee Claire Cullen you will not argue do ypou understand?"

"yes sorry mom" she looked down cas she knew that when ever I used her full name I was sirius

" that could put me Nessie or Edward in jail, Emmett!"

"What? what did I do?"

"Nothing" Alice chaimed "I go first Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare" he yelled

"OK umm I dare you to go to the mall go up to a couple, flirt with the girl for half a minute then turn to the guy and flirt with him for a minute then propose!"

"Nice on Al" Edward commented

"Thanks now lets go oh and Emmett you need a ring"

Emmett matered some thing under his breth and we were of to the mall.

_At the mall_

**EMPOV**

When we got to the mall I saw a couple sitting down eatin pizza so here gose nothin "HI hot stuff" I said looking at the girl.

"Exuse me?"

half a minute passed so I turend to the guy "Hi you doin any thing tonight?" I winked he looked discusted any way dares a dare I puled the ring out of my poked got down on one knie and asked "I know we havent known each other very long but ... I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you merry me?" his face was PRICELESS.I turened to see the guys on the flore laughing there heads off I looked at Alice she gave me the thumbs up "so will you?"

"Umm let me put this nic-"

I cut him off by saing "oh sorry I got to go Im sorry I broke your heasrt but its safer this way." then I ran to the guys and started laughing too Nessie and Jacob had tears in there eyes oh and seth too.

"Em... dud... his ...face...girl...walked away...PRICELESS" Jacob laughed "and...your face...even better!"

oh his going to get it now "Jake truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said as we got back in the house

"I dare you too make out with Nessie for 5 minutes"

he looked at me like I had lost my mained "Dude Edward is going to kill me" he yelled

"Oh I know" I laughed at his expretion


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here is chpter 2 I wanted to say thank you I got 8 rviews for one chapter in 15 minutes so thanks and if you have any idias on what should happened next please pm me.**

**JPOV **(jake)

"I dare you to make out with nessie for five minutes" was he wrily this stupid?

"Dude Edward is going to kill me" I tried not to yell cas Edward was behind every one with Bella

"I know" grate well time to make my will.

Every buddy was in side now. Mom, meat you up there. Scared shitless I went over to Nessie and Alice was jumping up and down laughing Bella mast be blocking us EMMETT! I walked up to Nessie grabbed her and started kissing her **(I'm not going to describe it) **when I pulled away I saw every buddy looking at me Alice amused Emmett happy Bella looked like she feared for my life which is what I should be doing cas Edward was furies oh SHIT. So I started running I ran into the woods and passed and started running with Edward on my teil so I just kaped yelling 'It was a dare'.

**BPOV**

When Jake pulled away from nessie I was wrily scared for him he saw Edwards expretion and just ran for the woods Nessie looked mad why "Uncle Emmett!!" she yelles now I get it "thanks a lot now my father is going to kiss my boyfriend I hope your happy!!!" she yelled and ran to her room.

"Emmett I cant belive you dared Jacob to do that hes probably riping Jakes throught out right now." I yelled.

About half an hour later Edward and Jake came back they lokked… happy?

That's when Jacob did the most unexpected thing he said "Edward truth or dare?"

* * *

**OK so if you can gess this song (and the artist) pm me and you will find out what happened when Ed and Jake were in the woods:**

**I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your bloode**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so Im posting this N/A on all 3 of my stories and im so very very sorry i will try 2 post up next chapters ASAP but i cant make any promises.

Also there is imformation about the stories and y I havent updated in 4ever on my Profile.

Again Sorry, Love ya

Dall :D


	4. next chapter is out

**Ok so im very sorry 4 not updating for so lon but u can expect one by tuesday.**

**I just didnt have any ideas but emilylovee helped me and we r doing this story 2GETHER. and u should chek out her stories 2 they rock.**

**Again sorry 4 the long up date!!!!"**

**Love Ya, Dall :D**


	5. Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

_"Edward truth or dare?"_

"Waite waite waite, what the hell dad what did you do?"I asked my father.

"Dont worry Nessie i got off pretty well just some broken fingers and he only thretened to kill me 15 times"Jake said happy. I will never under stand his and my dads relationship!!

"Dare"My daddy said.

"I dare you to go with Alice on one of her week long shopping spree."The look on my dads face was pure horer.

Seth, Jacob, Emmett, my mom and I were rolling on the flore laughing. Alice was alredy planing the shopping spree and rose was helping her. Esme looked amused while Jasper and Carlisle whae chakling quitly.

"Dude...I feel for you" Emmett said after he stoped laughing my dad was about to say something nice but Emmett had to ruin it "Can I have your stario?"

"idiot"my dad mumbled."Emmett thruth or dare?"he said louder.

"Dare"he boomed

"Then i dare you to sing barbie girl as loud as possible in a bikini top and hola bottom sdanging on the back of your truck while Im driving and, Im driving all over town" he said.

Emmett just smiled and said "Thats such an old one Eddie your daughter dared me to do that last month and your what a hundred some thing years older then her"IDIOT!!!!!!

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Both my parants said in union

"After this game you are grounded no nothing for a month. You know your not alowed to play truth or dare with your uncles without us around."

I didnt say anything i knew that there was no use but my uncle sure had something to say, "oh cut the girl some slack and leave her alone." I swer I will kill him one day!

"Emmett one more word and your gonna end up way worse then jacob!!!"my dad said through his teeth.

"Oh please Bella was doing way worse thing whaen she was her age she was hanging with vampires and she was human Nessie is HALF this and that"He said

"OK how about we talk about this later?"go mom go!

"Emmett go get changed "Alice demanded.

Once uncle emmet got down stairs he said "Bella truth or dare?"He asked

"Dare"mom sighed

"I dare you to go put on some short shorts and a bikini top and sing with me on the chores"

My mom was mad!!

When we were alredy driving foe about 15 minutes my dad toled them, to start:

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

that was intrestin and the games not even half way through!

* * *

**orry it took me so lon but you know I have a life anyway sorry again and please review but I wount be suprized if you dont i deserv it :(**


End file.
